


To The Peaceful Life

by Estirose



Category: Rurouni Kenshin (2012)
Genre: F/M, Movie continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin is getting ready to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Peaceful Life

**Author's Note:**

> I got to see the live-action Ruroni Kenshin film thanks to it showing on one of my flights with lovely English subtitles. I haven't read the manga or seen any of the anime, so this may not fit continuity (or characterization) for them.

Kaoru-dono was right; it was home.

Kenshin smiled as he watched the light play in the garden, the pleasant breeze springing up around him as he sat in the doorway. He had wandered for too long; now was time to put down roots. It was time to leave Battosai behind, shed that past and become just Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru-dono had healed well, at least, thanks to Megumi-dono's work. It was funny, how all of them had become a small family, all of them orphaned by one way or another. He'd orphaned enough sons, enough daughters in his line of work; now it was time to take up Kaoru-dono's.

There were whispers, looks around the village. He was aware of them, that the mysterious young man was probably going to get married to Kaoru-dono, and produce another generation. He himself would go to the ends of the earth to protect Kaoru-dono, even if she sometimes didn't need protecting, but he wasn't sure about marriage.

But would marriage be such a bad thing? Wouldn't continuing Kaoru-dono's family be good? He could take her surname, erase his, become as hidden as he wanted to be. He wouldn't marry Kaoru-dono just for that, though it was tempting.

Megumi-dono had a look in her eyes, too, but she had as much to hide as he did; they couldn't hide in each other's names. She must have realized it too, for she seemed to push the two of them together as much as she wanted him.

He wasn't blind to that. He'd been an assassin, much to his regret; he knew how people worked.

She would make her own choice, as he had; he had chosen to forsake violence for peace, for the new world that he and the others had made. She had chosen to be free of those who would make her destroy lives.

Now, they had new ones, new chances to be different than what they had been.

For him, he was sure he could live at Kaoru-dono's forever. He was happy there; he could be himself, his past behind him. It was a good life, and he was glad of it, and finally, he had found peace.


End file.
